


Charity Boy

by Hilarita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-19
Updated: 2005-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita
Summary: Written before book 7.
Kudos: 1





	Charity Boy

If his own house had supported him, he could have borne the taunting. But most Slytherins were rich, so even from them he had to endure the calls of 'charity boy'. He couldn't wait till he was old enough to get a job. Lucius said he could get an excellent position once he'd finished his NEWTs. He'd never need charity again.

Five years later Albus Dumbledore found him sleeping on the streets of Knockturn Alley. He was horrified at the condition of his former spy, and took him back to Hogwarts. Severus bit his lips and accepted the charitable gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before book 7.


End file.
